coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8969 (15th August 2016)
Plot Maria rescues Aidan by making up a story about him coming over to get her opinion on a flat he was thinking of renting as a surprise for Eva. Eva is thrilled that he now wants to move in with her. When he gets the chance to talk to Maria alone, an ungrateful Aidan complains that she's given Eva the wrong impression and he'll have to move in with her even though he doesn't want to. Maria is furious at his ingratitude and walks out. Sean asks Norris if he can move into his spare room. Norris agrees to take him in. Maria bites the bullet and finishes with Luke. Donna-Marie Priest wins a chest of drawers from Norris on an online auction site and comes to collect it from the Kabin. While he's out of the room, she scratches it with a knife. Luke is devastated by Maria's words and doesn't know what's changed between them. She tells him she's not feeling it anymore and reminds him that they do nothing but row. She returns his engagement ring. The hen do customer, Amanda, invites Nick to join her and the girls. Nick accepts, to Leanne's amazement. Aidan feels uncomfortable when Eva starts talking about moving to Cheshire and invents a meeting in Glossop as an excuse to get away. Donna-Marie tries to knock down the price of the chest due to the scratch. Gemma arrives at the Kabin and recognises her; she came from her estate and is always ripping people off. She forces her to give Norris £20 compensation for the scratch. Maria swears to Aidan that she wasn't trying to land him in it with Eva. He tells her what he overheard in the factory earlier and is disturbed when she fills in some of the details, including that Fiz accused her of stalking her and Tyrone. Finding Luke wallowing in misery, Aidan advises him to forget about Maria. Norris is muted in his praise for Gemma but Rita offers to nominate her for the Good Samaritan Award, to Gemma's delight. Maria catches Caz telling Liam about her and Luke splitting up and is furious. Caz cheekily asks if anything happened with her and Aidan, leading Maria to tell her to move out in the morning. Cast Regular cast *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Amanda - Amy Popplewell *Donna-Marie Priest - Annie Lovett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan rails at Maria for letting Eva think he wants to move in with her; Nick's flirting with a hen party irritates Leanne; and Gary's reluctance to go home with Izzy upsets her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,590,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes